Kamen Rider Jayd
by guncannon109
Summary: Dice, a simple game of chance. People doubt the power in such a gamble. However, in that single cast of a block there are many things that can instantly be decided. Choices made, strengths earned, motions carried. With such a power comes people seeking to use it, and one such user shall rise from the shadows to claim it and wield that power like no other has done before.
1. 1st Revolution: Strangers Meet

**Kamen Rider Jayd**

The world, a bright and peaceful place that is filled with light, business, and most importantly life. However it wasn't always this way. For in the beginning there was nothing but shadows that oversaw the actions of every living thing and forced it into submission. The shadows were so great that even the strongest of life, humans who were raised in the dark, were no match for them, and the world was left darkness with no hope in sight.

However, in these dark times, a single spark was able to be lit seemingly by chance. For it was discovered that the one thing strong enough to combat the shadows was something from with the shadows themselves, their own blood. With the power of their enemy in hand, humanity was able to harness it into weapons capable of fighting back the shadows and humanity restored peace, order and most importantly light to the once grim and dark world. Due to the green pigment of the shadow's blood, the substance itself was rightfully named… Jayd.

**1st Revolution: Strangers Meet, Cast the Die of Fate**

Present Day: Hawkmorne, Michigan

The city awakens to a bright Saturday morning. The sun was shining, and the soft chirp of birds along side the drowning cry of cicadas filled the air. All of a sudden, a loud thud shook through a suburban neighbourhood which was followed by a wave of shouting so loud that it caused several flocks of birds to vacate the area.

"LIZ!" a teenaged boy shouted from the floor just outside his bedroom, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"NO WAY!" Shouted a girl about half the boy's age from the other end of the hall. She held up a small black box and flaunted it in front of the boy, "If you want whatever this is back you better ask politely."

The boy grunted, "NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING!" He shouted as he clawed his way to his feet and chased after Liz.

Liz ran down the stairs, the boy following shortly after. The two ran into the kitchen where and grown woman was sitting at a table in the centre of the room, enjoying her breakfast while reading the paper. A man stood by a white stove on the side presumably preparing food for the two children who were acting like, well, children. The boy was about to grab Liz before the girl raised her arms over her face and let out a scream.

"MOM!" She shouted, "TREY'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Trey!" Shouted the voice of the woman at the table, "Be nice to your sister!"

The boy's jaw dropped, "But!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses mister," The man at the stove called out. He turned to Trey while smacking a lifter against the palm of left hand, "Now, Liz… what did you take from your brother this time?"

Liz averted her eyes from her father, "Nothing…"

Trey growled a bit, "That's a lie."

"Fine!" Liz grunted, "take your stupid nerd stuff!" She said handing the black box over to Trey, "I don't care about it anyway."

"Then why did you steal it?" Trey demanded.

"Ah, quit talking ancient history," Liz said patting Trey on the shoulder, "So dad, what's for brick fist?"

"Ear worms and sea slugs," Liz's father said with a grin.

"Sweet!" Liz shouted throwing her arms into the air, "My favorite!"

Trey let out a sigh, "It's just bacon and eggs."

"Let her have her fun," Trey's mother said with a slight grin, "How can you ruin such a joyful little face as her's?"

Trey smirked, "I can think of a couple ways."

"But we'll have none of that this morning," Trey's mother said before tapping him lightly on the head with her newspaper, "Besides, shouldn't you be heading out now?"

Trey looked to the watch on his wrist which read half past eight. his eyes widened.

"... Shit," He slipped the black box into his pocket and dashed over to the doorway of the kitchen, he stopped for a moment and turned around slightly to face his family, "I gotta go now, bye."

"Have fun!" Trey's mother and father called out to him as he ran out of the kitchen.

Trey picked up a black and red backpack off the couch in the living room and ran out the front door of the house, closing it behind him. He took one step outside and took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"This is it," He said with a smirk tightly clenching the black box in his hand, "the day that'll change everything!"

{Insert Opening Theme - "Rinbu Revolution" by Chihara Minori}

a comic shop clerk is busy stocking the shelves behind the front counter with game books and trading card starter packs. He cracks his neck after emptying the box he held in his hand onto the shelves. At that instant a bell rang from the front of the store as Trey bursted through the door slamming it behind him.

"Sup Mike?" Trey asked.

The clerk turned to the door as the customer walked in, "Oh, hey Trey... Didn't expect you to be here this early."

"Yeah, I would have been here later but I needed to get out of the house for a bit," Trey stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Sister giving you trouble again?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah," walking over to the counter, "Anyway, those dice I ordered come in yet?"

"You bet," Mike said as he ducked under the counter and pulled out a small black case lined in silver clasps, "Even gift wrapped 'em for ya," He said as he placed the box on the counter and pushed it towards Trey.

"Sweet!" Trey said swiping the box as he unclasped the locks and peeled off the lid revealing seven sapphire colored dice lined in a violet cloth insert,

"That'll be thirty-two dollars," Mike stated holding out his hand.

"WHAT!" Trey shouted nearly causing the glass to shatter.

"I'm joking, calm down already," Mike chuckled, "... It's only twenty-five."

"Wait, why so much?" Trey gawked.

"Well they were special ordered and they weren't tumble sanded so the balance wouldn't be screwed up, so in other words they're of pretty high quality," Mike explained, "Not to mention that case wasn't cheap either."

Trey stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds thinking of how to respond, "... Frequent flyer miles?"

"This ain't no Airport kid!" Mike barked at him.

"Alright alright," Trey pouted as he fished out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet along with a ten,

"Here," He growled as he handed the money over to Mike.

"Thank you," Mike said as he opened the register to put the money in and quickly closed it again.

"Hey, where's my change?" Trey demanded slamming his hands down on the counter.

"Remember that five dollars you owed me from a couple of days ago?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Trey asked.

"Well, consider it repaid in full," Mike returned.

"GAH!" Trey exclaimed as his jaw dropped and eye began to twitch rapidly, "But... but but but."

"Oh get over it," Mike sighed.

Trey took in a deep breathe and then exhaled, "Okay," He exclaimed with an idiotic grin,"EEEE!" He squeed as he looked at seven dice in the case Mike just gave him.

"You know, I hate to break it to you but new dice doesn't mean you'll beat Zack this time," Mike proclaimed.

"Doubt!" Trey said shoving his figure into Mike's face, "Not good mojo!"

"Mojo Trey, really?" A voice called out along side the bell from the door. "Anyway, since you've got your own now," he extended his hand to Trey, "I'll be needing my set back now."

"Oh, right of course," Trey reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box from earlier and handed it over to Mike.

Mike took the box from Trey and pulled it open revealing a set of emerald green dice, "You didn't damage them at all did you?"

"They're just dice," Trey scoffed, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Mike glared at Trey, "You really don't get this stuff do you?"

"You take the dice and throw em," Trey raised an eyebrow, "what else is there to get?"

"Never mind," Mike sighed. He looked over to a clock on the wall, "Anyway, it'll be a while before the others get here," he stated pulling out a small deck of cards, "wanna play a round until then?"

Trey's lit up, "Sure! I'd love to!"

On the other side of the city, a dark figure clad in a hooded blue long coat searched through a long and dark alleyway. The figured placed it's hand on a wall covered by giant claw marks that went in deep within the surface of the wall.

The hooded figure let out a sigh, "What do you think Eli?"

"It couldn't have gotten far," a voice echoed from a green gem adorning a gauntlet that the hooded figure wore on it's right arm, "We should be able to catch up to it if we hurry."

The hooded figure let out a sigh, "I certainly hope so."

"BLAMO!" Trey shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table, "Once again, you lose and I rock!" He said with smirk.

"Ten straight wins in a row," Mike said as he picked up the cards from the table and put them back into the deck, "How did you become so good at card games anyway?"

Trey shrugged, "What can I say, I'm just really lucky."

Mike chuckled, "Ah look at mister joker."

"Eh, joker smoker," Trey laughed as the bell to the door rung, Trey not giving it any notice, "Wanna play again?"

"That might have to wait," a voice called out.

Mike and Trey turned to the door as three young men who looked to be around their age entered the store.

"Hey Zack, Noah, Kevin," Mike said with a small wave as the three walked through the door.

"Hey Mike," Zack said with a grin before turning his attention to Trey, "So Mike says you feel like you actually beat me this time… you serious?"

"Yeah Zack, really!" Trey exclaimed marching right up to Zack's face, "Today will finally be the day that I wipe the board with you and your little raid!" He said flicking his new dice into Zack's face.

Upon flicking his wrist Trey lost his grip on the case. Zack quickly dodge the case as it flew through the display window at the front of the store.

"Or the day you finally kill someone," Zack snarked as Trey stood in silence with the same stunned expression as before.

"... I'll go get that," Trey pouted hanging his head as he slumped past the three.

"You'll pay for that too," Mike exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Trey barked.

"So... We going with the usual tonight?" Zack asked.

"Actually, we just got something new in this afternoon," Mike stated pulling out box from behind the counter.

"Well what are we doing standing around yapping!" Trey shouted running back into the store, "Let's play!"

"Eager to lose I see," Zack laughed.

Trey looked back at him, "Shut up!"

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

A werewolf like creature leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the hooded figure trying it's best to keep up with it. The beast turned a corner before slamming into a wall.

"End of the line Grak'nar," the hooded figure proclaimed as it drew closer towards the beast, "there's nowhere left for you to run."

The beast felt along the wall until his claw found a rusty steel pipe. The best smirked, "That's where you're wrong."

The hooded figure raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what are you-"

Before the figure could finish speaking, the beast bit into the pipe unleashing a sickly green gas and directing it at the hooded figure.

"Hack! Hack!" the hooded figure coughed before turning to where the beast stood to realize that he had vanished, "Damn it!" the shouted slamming their fist against a brick wall. Their eyes then widened, "Eli, do you feel that?"

"It's a fledgling alright," The voice echoed from the green gem.

"And where there's a fledgling, a Gate Keeper is sure to find it," The figure sighed, "Doesn't help that he has a caster on him, he'll be drawing them in like flies on shit."

"You planning on going after it?" The voice asked.

The figure smirked, "As if you need to ask."

"and with a seventeen critical hit, you lose again Trey," Zack said cracking his fingers and leaning back in his seat.

"Balderdash!" Trey shouted slamming his hands on the table the group was using for their game, "Rematch! Right now!"

"That's three rematches already," Zack said. "Shouldn't you be getting home by now boy?"

Trey's eyes twitched uncontrollably, "Whatever you think being better than me at a game makes you more mature or something?"

Zack chuckled, "You seem to think so."

"Oh shut up," Trey said grabbing his dice and putting them back in the case they came in. "I'd like to

stay and chat but I have somewhere I need to be!"

"Have a safe trip home mama's boy," Zack snarked as the door to shop opened and slammed. "So Mike, we doing another round?"

"Sure thing," Mike said preparing the board for another match.

"I'll get some more snacks," Noah said getting up from the table and walking into the back room.

"More Coke please!" Kevin ordered.

"Got it!" Noah shouted back.

"You think he'll ever learn?" Zack asked Mike as he reset the board.

"Not sure," Mike returned. "I hope so."

"Zack thinks he's so tough," Trey scowled as he marched down the street. "Just wait until next time, he'll be so sorry that he ever messed with me! Then we'll see who's the true master."

As Trey stormed down the street, a faint growling sound filled the air. Trey stopped and looked around.

He shrugged, "Eh, guess it's just my imagination."

As Trey walked he felt a cold gust of wind rush towards him. He ducked as a street sign in front of him was sliced to pieces.

Trey turned around to see a deep blue wolf like creature with blood red eyes standing directly behind him.

"You're a quick one fledgling," The beast growled. "I'm sure you'll make a great addition to my shadow."

Trey stood in horror of the beast. "Wha... what the hell are you?"

The beast leaned in closer to Trey, "I am to be your master."

Trey broke away from the beast and ran from it as quickly as he could. In a few moments he ran up to a passing couple.

"Hey, please you've got to help me!" Trey pleaded. "There's this thing after me and you gotta hide me!"

The two looked at him in confusion,

"Um... are you alright?" The man asked.

"Right there, do you see it that wolf looking thing!" Trey shouted pointing over to the beast.

"Sorry, we're in a bit of hurry right now." The woman said as the two pulled away from Trey and

walked down the street in the opposite direction.

"They don't see that thing?... am I just crazy?" Trey thought as he turned back to the beast to see that it had disappeared.

"Well, it seems like you can see me after all huh fledgling?" The beast called out, reappearing before Trey. "Now, why you can is a good question. You should make a great Gate Keeper."

"What's this thing talking about? That doesn't matter, I've gotta get out of here!" Trey ran into an alleyway, the beast soon following after him. Trey ran down the alley until he came to an deadend.

"Crap, nowhere to run," He said turning back to see the beast closing in on him. "Is this it? Is this how my life is going to end? Right before I've been able to do anything with it... Please, someone... help me!"

Trey covered his eyes and coward on the ground as the beast charged at him with it's claws fully extended. A slashing noise them came from seemingly out of nowhere and filled the air.

Trey pealed his hands away from his eyes to see a figure clad in a green hooded coat with two curved swords standing between him and the beast, a pair of yellow eyes glared through the hood. The beast stood holding it's arm which had been cut open and growled, only this time at the figure instead of Trey.

Trey sat in awe, barely able to speak a word. "... woah."

"You alright fledgling?" the warrior asked keeping it's attention fixed on the beast. Trey nodded. "Good," the figure said in a warm female voice, "now sit back… this won't take long."

"You don't give up easily," the beast growled, "do you?"

"Just doing my job," the hooded warrior proclaimed as she scraped her swords together, "Now… let's finish this."

"Eager to die I see," the beast growled as he licked his lips.

The warrior dashed over to him and rammed the sword in her left hand between his jaws, "shut your mouth." She said before pulling her sword through the beasts jaw slicing his jaw open as a green fluid ran out from the wound.

She jumped back and slammed her fist down on the top of her belt buckle as a green D6 die popped out, quickly replacing it with an orange one and running her hand over a dial giving the die a good spin.

"REROLL!" Her belt shouted as the die came to a halt, "HUNTER! Burning Arrow Arise!" the swords in her hands faded away as a crossbow formed in her left hand, her coat changing from green to orange and a quiver replacing the sheaths on her back.

"Let's make this quick," she said to herself before firing off five shots at the beast before her, each one making their mark sending the beast back a few feet.

She slammed her fist down on the top of her belt buckle once again and replaced the orange die with a red one.

"FINAL ROLL!" her belt shouted as a loud charge up sound erupted from her bow. She spun the dial on her belt spinning the die before it came to a halt as a white six appeared on it, "SIX! CRITICAL STRIKE!"

She pointed her bow at the beast and pulled back on the trigger firing off a giant arrow at the beast engulfing him in the blast. As the smoke cleared the warrior pressed down on the top of her buckle, ejecting her die as her coat returned to a pale blue.

"You think we killed it?" She asked as she removed her hood revealing her as young looking girl with deep green eyes and dark red hair that shone brightly in the moonlight.

"He was a tough one," the voice from her gauntlet echoed, "I feel we haven't seen the last of him just yet."

"Man what a pain," she let out a sigh before turning her attention to a pool of neon green fluid on the ground that the beast left behind, "Ah well," she said pulling off a small vial from her belt and scooping up a bit of the fluid, "At least we got something out of it."

"Um, excuse me!" Trey shouted grabbing the girl's attention.

"The fledgling," the voice from the girl's gem echoed.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot about him," the girl put the vial back on her belt along side several others just like it. "Sorry about that, the creature you just saw was a windigo… well, kind of."

"That must have been quite the fright we gave you wasn't it?" The voice from the gem asked as the girl approached the boy.

"Oh no I deal with monsters all the time," Trey returned laughing the matter off, "I totally had the whole thing under control."

"Oh...?" She said kneeling down in front of him, "You quite brave for a fledgling." she smiled at him, "Tell me, what's your name?"

Trey gulped as his face began to turn a bright red, "Oh, it's a Trey- Trey Morgan… what's yours?"

The girl patted him on the head, "That's not important, you're safe now so how's about you head on home and forget that this whole thing ever happened. Kay Fledgy?" She got up and turned her back to him before making her way out of the alley, "Later kid!"

"Wait you're leaving!" Trey shouted.

"I've got stuff to do, I ain't got time for babysitting. Be safe kiddo," She stopped for a moment and turned back for a moment, "Oh and that's much easier said than done because there are literally thousands of monsters just like that one lurking around here that can't wait to get their claws on someone like you." She said with an evil smirk as she slowly walked over to one side of the alley and hid behind a wall so only her face was still visible, "Oh, and there's probably one of them in your closet so… bye bye!" she shouted before disappearing around the corner.

Trey sat on the ground with his eyes open wide, he thought for a moment and then jumped to his feet, "I GOTTA GET HOME!"

Trey dashed out of the alley and ran out on to the street as the girl in the long coat watched over him from atop a tall building.

"I think you might have gone a touch over board there Syd," the voice from her gauntlet echoed.

"Oh come on Eli, I was only having a little fun," the girl laughed as she watched Trey run off, "Although… yeah, I might have scarred him just a tad too much."

"You think his troubles with Gate Keepers are over?" Eli asked.

"No," Syd returned, "I have a feeling we're just getting started."

To be continued

{Insert Ending Theme - "Kyoukai no Kanata" by Chihara Minori}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Jayd:**

_Wow, things sure are getting interesting. Who is this girl Jayd? Where did she come from? What's her story? Well you're just going to have to wait and see when Kamen Rider Jayd continues with it's __**Second Revolution: Jayd, Protector of the Unseen World!**_


	2. 2nd Revolution: Jayd

**2nd Revolution: Jayd, Protector of the Unseen World**

Grak'nar huddled in a cave made of wires and cables holding his arm that Syd had sliced off in their fight from earlier.

"Damn that wondering bitch! That fledgling would have been mine if it weren't for her!" He growled as several pale blue wisps hovered around him.

He grabbed a handful of wisps and shoved them into his mouth, his wounds quickly healing as he did so.

"I'll kill her!" He shouted as he continued to gorge himself on the wisps around him as several of them tried to escape his reach, "Then I'll kill that fledgling! I'll devour the both of them until there's nothing left of either of them!"

"Aren't you going a little overboard with this?" A voice called out.

The beast turned around to see the bright blue eyes of a female seraph with pale grey skin and bright orange wings clad heavy gold and red armor glaring back at him.

"Oh… master Selias," he gulped, "what brings you here?"

"I was sent to deliver a message to you," the seraph returned, "from the Usurper."

"The Usurper?" Grak'nar gulped shaking a little, "What does she want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? She asks for you to correct your mistake in letting that fledgling get away," Selias said before pressing a small dagger up to Grak'nar's throat, "or I will correct the one she made when she allowed you to live." She smirked, "Do we have a deal?"

{Insert Opening Theme - "Rinbu Revolution" by Chihara Minori}

Early in the morning, Trey lay asleep in his bed tossing and turning several times. He was eventually woken up by the drowning whine of a ringing cell phone at the side of bed. He rolled over a glared at it half asleep trying to force his eyes open.

"Ugh," he moaned before grabbing the phone, hitting the pickup button and bringing it to his ear, "Hello?" he said with a groan.

"Hey Trey, it's Mike," a voice called out from the other end of the line.

"Oh... hey man," Trey said sitting up in his bed, "what's up?"

"Well, you see the thing is…" Mike paused before letting out a small sigh then continued speaking, "I was going to wait to tell you this in person but it's kind of... urgent."

Trey raised an eyebrow, "What's urgent?"

"Well… it's just that… well..." Mike hesitated but then finally decided to come out with it, "Zack and the guys don't want you coming to game night anymore."

Trey's eyes shot open, "WHAT!"

"They said you're too jumpy and it makes them feel uneasy," Mike explained, "and I well… I kind of agree with them."

"The fuck does that mean?" Trey demanded, "You expect me to buy that crap!"

"Sorry, I hate to say this but sometimes you just go a bit too overboard when it comes to the whole gaming thing," Mike pleaded, "We can still be friends, just not… you know, gaming friends."

"HA! Yeah right! Some 'friend' you are!" Trey shouted before hanging up the phone and throwing it at a wall. He fell over onto his back as his eyes began to turn a light shade of red, "Good to know you've got my back," he whispered before curling up into a ball, "My life just sucks."

Several loud bangs came from the other side of his bedroom door, "TREY! DID YOU EAT THE REST OF MY HOT FUDGE MARSHMALLOW ICE CREAM!" Liz shouted overtop of the rackit.

"No, why the hell would I!" Trey shouted back, "You probably ate it and forgot!"

Liz kicked the door open and marched up to Trey, "Liar!"

"Oh my god!" Trey jumped out of bed picked his sister up by the leave of her shirt and dragged her back over to the door, "I don't have time for this right now, just ask mom or dad to buy you more next time they go shopping."

Liz frowned, "But it was a limited time offer!"

"Ugh, they just say that so kids like you will beg their parents to buy it," Trey groaned, "Besides, you eat too much crap as it is."

"You're mean!" Liz pouted beginning to cry.

"And you're annoying, now leave me alone," Trey barked back before slamming the door in his sister's face.

"I'M TELLING MOM!" Liz shouted from the other side of the door.

"I DON'T CARE!" Trey shouted back before collapsing on his bed.

"Kid's today," a female voice called out, "No respect for other people's personal space."

"Tell me about it," Trey groaned. He paused for a moment then looked over to the side to see Syd sitting at the end of his back with her feet up in the air with a small white bowl in one hand and a silver spoon in the other munching down on something, "GAH! What are you doing here!" he shouted jumping to his feet.

Syd looked over to Trey and blinked, "Eating… what does it look like?"

"I can see that… but why?"

"I was hungry… duh?" Syd said as she continued to stuff her face.

"I don't have time for this!" Trey shouted as he walked over to the door and swung it, "Get out!"

"After I'm done eating."

Trey looked at the bowl she had and raised an eyebrow, "What is that anyway?"

"Ice cream," Syd returned, "There wasn't much left, but it's pretty good," she licked her lips, "Gotta sat, hot fudge and marshmallow is a pretty tasty combination."

Trey's eyes shot open, "It was you! You did the thing!" He dashed out the door, "LIZ! I KNOW WHO JACKED YOUR ICE CREAM!"

Syd rolled her eyes, "Teenagers… so petty."

"You do realize that our mission will be compromised if his family finds out about us right?" Eli called out from the gem on Syd's gauntlet.

"Don't you worry," Syd said patting the gem, "I've got this."

Trey stormed down the hall until he reached the stairs leading to the ground floor of the house, "I swear I'm gonna kill that girl!" He reached for the rail as he felt a tug at his collar forcing him backward.

"Now now, there is no need for that kind of language," Syd said as she pulled Trey away from the rail and back into his room throwing him down on the floor.

"What the hell is with you!" Trey demanded.

"Just give us a moment to explain," Syd pleaded.

"Us?" Trey raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean 'us'?"

"Me and Eli," Syd raised her gauntlet to Trey, "Say hi Eli."

"Greetings," Eli called out from the gauntlet.

"IT CAN TALK!" Trey shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Shut it!" Syd smacked Trey on the top of his head, "You wouldn't want your little sister to walk in on with a random girl do you?"

Trey's eyes shot open. He then ran over to the door to his room, shut it and locked it before pushing his dresser in front of it. He then turned back to Syd, "You were saying?"

Syd stood gawking at him unsure of what to say.

"Perhaps I should start us off," Eli called out. Syd raised her gauntlet so that Eli's gem was face to face with Trey, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Eli of the Emerald Wind, this my contractor Syd. Sorry for the intrusion but it seems we still have business with you."

"What kind of business?" Trey asked.

"You know that werewolf that attacked you last night?" Syd returned, Trey nodded, "Turns out we didn't kill it. He may try to come after you once again."

"Why was that thing after me anyway?" Trey demanded, "and why couldn't anyone else last night see it beside me?"

"It is because you are a fledgling," Eli stated.

Trey raised an eyebrow, "A what now?"

"Simply put a human who one of those beasts you encountered last night deems worthy to become just like them," Syd explained, "We call them Gate Keepers, and they prey on those going through hard times and offer them release from their torment. If the fledgling accepts the offer they'll be consumed by the Gate Keeper's threads and transform into one just as fearsome as the one you saw."

"So, they're like monsters… demons…" Trey thought for a moment, "Wait, if they attack humans regularly then why doesn't anyone know about them?

"Gate Keepers are crafty," Eli returned, "They hide deep within the networks they create and go unnoticed by ordinary humans. It's only when they choose a fledgling that they reveal themselves and even then it's only to the human they have selected."

"The only reason we are able to see them is because the gate keepers aren't able to hide their presence to those who are aware of their existence in this reality," Syd added, "One of those 'problem for only the person who noticed it in the first place' kind of deals."

Trey scratched his head, "So… how many of these things are there exactly?"

"Over four hundred million," Syd and Eli said in unison, "and growing."

"Fourteen hubada," Trey whispered before falling over backwards onto the floor knocking him out cold.

"That went well," Eli called out.

Syd nodded, "Could have been worse," she knelt down beside Trey and shook him awake, "Hey, wake up. We aren't through just yet."

Trey slowly opened his eyes, "How much left do you have to explain?"

"Not much," Syd returned.

"Oh thank god!" Trey shouted before sitting up on the floor, "Just one question though."

"Shoot."

"How exactly were you two able to find me?"

"Oh that part is simple," Syd reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue D10 die, "You had a caster die on you. Very potent, it attracts Gate Keepers and Network Riders can easily track you down no matter where you are. Oh, which reminds me," she clenched her hand over the die and crushed it, opening it once again to show that it had turned to a pale green dust, "There," Syd grinned, "They shouldn't bother you any-"

"GAH!" Trey shouted jumping to his, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Syd blinked, "I was doing you a favor… did you want those monsters chasing after you?"

"No! But those things were expensive!" Trey picked Syd up by the collar of her jacket, and opened up the window on the far side of the room by his bed, "NOW GET OUT!" he shouted throwing Syd out the window, Syd grabbing onto a near by tree branch.

Syd leaned onto the window sill, "Trey, I was only trying to-"

"Save it!" Trey shouted before shouted the window in her face and closing the blinds.

Syd let out a small sigh, "I just don't get people."

"As true as that might be, we have other matters to attend to," Eli called out from the gem on Syd's wrist, "We should focus our attention on finding the Gate Keeper we failed to kill last night."

"True," Syd said with a grin turning her attention to Eli, "have you by any chance been able to pick up a signal yet?"

"Yes," Eli returned, "It's faint but I'm picking up Gate Keeper activity not too far from here. Estimate distance, three kilometers and moving."

Syd smirked, "Alright, then let's get a move on."

Grak'nar stood at a rift between his cave made of blood red cables and the human world.

"Be sure not to fail this time," Selias called out from behind him, "Any slip ups and it's over for you, you got that?"

Grak'nar growled, "Why does the Usurper want my head over such a petty mistake anyway?"

"Oh it's not just your failing to capture to the fledgling," Selias stated, "Word has it that you have been neglecting your duty in creating new Gate Keepers to fill you slot should anything happen to you, choosing to use their energy to nourish yourself instead." she looked back to the swarm of wisps that huddled in the shadows of the tunnel, "Now I see why you were named 'Grak'nar the Hungerer', as oppose to a more dignified title."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FEATHERY BITCH!" Grak'nar snarled, "I'll capture this fledgling and make sure he gives birth to a new Gate Keeper! Then will that satisfy you?"

Selias shrugged, "I won't know until you do it."

"ALRIGHT FINE I'LL DO IT!" Grak'nar roared as he stormed out of the entrance of the tunnel into the human world.

Selias smirked, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

Later that night Trey lazily waltzed down stairs and into the kitchen. He let out a loud yawn before opening up the fridge looking for something.

He sighed, "Liz! Did you drink that last of my orange soda again!"

"Why the hell would I!" Liz shouted back, "You probably drank it and forgot!"

"Ha ha, very funny!" Trey groaned slamming the fridge. He pulled out his wallet, opening it up to find a five dollar bill along side three dollars in change. He peeked into the living room where Liz was sprawled out on the couch watching tv "I'm going to get some more okay."

Liz shrugged, "whatever," she shrugged flipping through channels before deciding on one that caught her attention, "MLP season four finale!"

Trey rolled his eyes, "Aren't you a little old to be watching that?"

"You do know there are men much older than me who watch this right?" Liz returned, glaring at him over her shoulder.

Trey chuckled, "Yeah and I'm a superhero with flame and shadow magic."

"Yeah yeah very funny," Liz rolled eyes, "weren't you going somewhere?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Trey said as he walked over to the door and pulled it open, "lock the door behind me alright."

"Got it," Liz shouted back as Trey walked through the door closing it behind him.

He walked down the dimly lit night streets slowly making his way to the store at the end of the block.

"Geez, what a load of crap," he said aloud to himself as he came to a corner, "The day there are grown ass men who watch My Little Pony is the day I get set on fire and not get burned."

As he approached the neon sign of the store, the light growl of a beast began to fill the air. He turned to the right trying then to the left trying to find where the growl was coming from.

"Hello boy!" A beastly voice called out as Trey was knocked to the ground. He looked over to see the Grak'nar hovering over him, "Remember me?"

Trey nodded as he attempted to crawl anyway from the beast, "Yes… and I know what you are… and why others can't see you."

"Ah, I see," Grak'nar growled as he slowly moved closer to Trey, "So I assume the network rider and her pet told you everything... didn't they?"

Trey nodded once again, "Yes."

Grak'nar licked his lips, "then you should know full well how much shit you're in at the moment."

"My my, you sure are a loud one," a voice called out from above. Grak'nar and Trey looked up to see Syd perched atop the roof of the store making sure to stay out of sight from anyone inside.

Syd sighed, "Gate Keepers… so noisy." She jumped down from the roof and pulled out a buckle like device and a green die, slapping the buckle onto her waist and holding the die up to Grak'nar, "Mihara, Lowe, Sharza, Kuwa, Grune, Nago. Ancient spirits bind this beast, and have your power be through me unleashed!" she slapped the die into the buckle and placed her hand over the dial, "Henshin!"

"Game Start!" her buckle shouted as she spun the dial and pulled her hood up over her face, her coat changing from blue to green as a mask formed in the hood along with light medieval style armor throughout her outfit and two swords formed on her back, "STRIKER! Piercing Saber Arise!"

"Grak'nar the Hungerer!" Syd called out in a voice that was neither her's nor Eli's but a combination of the two, "The crimes you have committed cannot be forgiven, your soul is forfeit and thus we have come claim it!" She pulled both her swords off her back and aimed one at the beast, "Now… repent foul beast!"

Grak'nar laughed, "Repent? You can't possibly be serious." He grabbed Trey by his arm and swung him over his back, "I'm dead either way so long as I don't bring back this worthless fledgling," he stated as he reached behind him clawing at the air creating a tear in reality revealing a cave made of bloodred cables and wires.

"He's opening up a rift in the network," Eli called out.

"I know that," Syd returned gritting her teeth.

Grak'nar wrapped his claws around Trey's neck, "Make one move and I will end him, are we clear?" Syd lowered her sword slightly and gritted her teeth tighter together, "Catch you later failure rider," Grak'nar said with a wave as he stepped through the rift and closed it behind him.

Syd pulled one of the vials off her belt and threw it into the rift, preventing it from closing completely, "Eli! Net Surfer now!"

"On it!" Eli called out as Syd held her arm out in front of her as a sleek green and silver motorcycle like vehicle materialized in front of her. She hopped on the bike and revved the engine, "Hold on Trey, I'm coming."

The engine roared and she kicked off the ground sending her propelling forward into the rift, forcing it open once again allowing her access to the tunnel made up of blood red wires and cables.

Grak'nar crawled along the roof of the tunnel, still keeping a tight grasp on Trey. His ear twitched as the sound of Syd's bike running through the cables of his network caught his, "That girl just doesn't know when to quit does she?" he repositioned Trey over his shoulder, "Ah well, I'll deal with her later." he said before continuing on down the tunnel.

"We're losing them," Eli called out.

"I know that," Syd returned as she ejected the die on her belt replacing it with a bright orange one, "Looks like we'll need a little more fire power," she said giving her belt a good spin.

"Reroll!" Syd's belt shouted as her coat changed from green to orange and her swords were switched for a crossbow, a quiver forming on her back in the place of her sheaths, "HUNTER! Burning Arrow Ignite!"

Syd held her crossbow up in front of her and fired off blind into the darkness of the tunnel. Grak'nar was shook when a few came close to hitting him.

"The hell is with this crazy girl?" Grak'nar snarled between breaths.

"You just don't get people do you?" Trey called out laughing a little, "She may be strange but she's the type of person that, when she sets her mind to something, she'll see through to the end," he looked over to Grak'nar, "no matter the cost."

"So that's how she wants to play is it?" Grak'nar growled before jumping down to the ground and slamming Trey to the ground. Syd ran her bike up to Grak'nar and brought it to a grinding hault. "So you wanna fight do you? Then it's a fight you'll get! But I should warn you, it won't be-" Syd fired off a single shot into Grak'nar's shoulder, "GAH!" he cried out, "THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"You talk too much," Syd said bluntly resting her crossbow on her shoulder, "Honestly, why must you monsters also try and go out on some grand speech? It's just pointless padding."

"I see, so you like to cut to the chase I see," Grak'nar returned pulling out his claws, "I like that. Though you aren't going to do much with such a tedious weapon."

Syd smirked under her masked and pulled out a blue six sided die, "Good thing I've been wanting to give this a field test," she said ejecting the orange die from her belt and replacing it with the blue one before giving a spin.

"REROLL!" Her belt shouted as her coat changed from orange to blue, her bow and quiver being switched out for a tall mage staff with a crescent moon shaped blade at the end of it adorned by a large blue crystal, "CASTER! Conjuring of the Unknown!"

Trey's eyes widened in awe, "... woah."

Syd spun the crystal at the top of her staff as sparks began to erupt from it quicking igniting in a roaring fire. She swung her staff at Grak'nar firing off several fireballs at the beast, each one hitting their mark.

Grak'nar fell to the ground.

"Aw, is that too hot for you?" Syd pouted mockingly at the beast.

"You mock me child?" Grak'nar growled.

Syd nodded a bit, "Yeah, I'd say that sound about right," she ejected the blue die from her belt and replaced it with a bright red one, "however now, I'm finishing this."

"FINAL ROLL!" her belt shouted as a charge up noise erupted from her staff. She spun the dial on her belt spinning the die before it came to a halt as a white four appeared on it, "FOUR! FULL STRIKE!"

She swung her staff at Grak'nar as four massive fireballs hurled towards him. In a last ditch effort, Grak'nar grabbed Trey and used him as a human shield against the blaze, Trey braced for the impact as the flames made contact with him.

"Hey mom, dad… my life sucks," Trey though to himself as he was engulfed by the fire, "I know you yelled at me allot for refusing to go to church and whatnot. But just this once, if there is a god out there… have him let Syd make it out of this alright."

Within moments everything around Trey went dark as the flames passed through him as spread to Grak'nar behind him. His eyes closed as he felt himself slowly slip away.

"Trey? Trey!" A voice called out to him bringing the boy back to reality.

His eyes slowly opened as he was welcomed back to life with the sight of Syd, who had reverted back to her civilian form, hovering over him, "Oh… hey Syd."

Syd frowned, "What kind of response is that?" she punched him the arm, "Idiot, I thought you were dead!"

"Uh… sorry?" Trey returned rubbing his arm.

Syd smiled back at him, "Well anyways I'm glad you're alright."

"The boy should count himself lucky that rider spells are only effective against Gate Keepers and not humans," Eli called out from the gem on Syd's gauntlet.

"You might want to inform me of the details on stuff like that in advance next time," Syd chuckled, "next time we might not be so lucky."

"So… what now?" Trey asked.

Syd turned to Trey and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you destroyed the Gate Keeper right? So… what do you do now?"

"There are more Gate Keepers in other parts of the world," Syd explained, "now that our business here is done, we'll be heading out as soon as we can to other parts of the world."

"Oh… I see," Trey said with sorrow in his voice, "Then you're leaving?"

"Yup," Syd said tapping her hands on her the legs of her pants, "you can come with me if you want."

Trey's eyes shot open, "you for real?"

Syd smiled, "Of course I am."

"Oh thank you!" Trey shouted with joy before throwing his arms around Syd, "You won't regret this, I promise!"

"I should hope not," Syd grinned patting Trey on the back, "... now get off."

"Sorry," Trey blushed pushing himself of Syd.

"You're so awkward!" Syd laughed, "You're going to be fun to have around, I can already tell."

Selias sat perched atop a small mound within the network as a blue torch went out behind her.

"So Grak'nar has fallen," she sighed, "the usurper is not going to like this."

"Lady Selias!" a voice called out from one of the torches behind her.

Selias turned to face the torch, "What is it Morgoth?"

"Your honor, allow me to make up for Grak'nar's mistake," the voice from within the torch.

"That will not be necessary," Selias returned, "I have already selected a suitable warrior to handle it. You should not concern yourself with something so petty."

"Someone suitable?" the voice from within the torch asked, "but who?"

"Why, Many Faces of course," Selias returned, "You mustn't worry my dear, your time will come soon enough."

"Many Faces…" the torch thought for a moment, "Yes my lady, I understand. Forgive me for the intrusion. I'll await further instructions if needed," the voice said once more before the torch shifted from blue to a pale white.

Selias turned back around to face a large wall of fire with an image of Syd and Trey illuminated with it.

"So, the fledgling is friends with the Emerald Wind and his contractor. This should certainly prove to be rather interesting." She smirked, "Let the game… begin."

To be continued

{Insert Ending Theme - "Kyoukai no Kanata" by Chihara Minori}

**Next time on Kamen Rider Jayd:**

_The adventure of Syd and Trey begins as they travel to faraway lands with brand new monsters to fight! But with a wild chimera on the loose, how long is the fun going to last for? You're just going to have to wait and see when Kamen Rider Jayd continues with it's __**3rd Revolution. Departure, a New Adventure Begins! **__Don't be late!_


	3. 3rd Revolution: Depature

**3rd Revolution: Departure, a New Adventure Begins**

Trey ran down the late night streets with a large fully packed red knapsack swung over his shoulder. He turned into an alleyway where Syd was leaning against a steel garage door waiting for him. She looked over to him with a grin.

"You get everything in order?" she asked curiously.

Trey nodded, "I told my folks I was going on a camping trip with a friend of mine."

"Good, then I'd say it's about high time we got moving," she turned around and pulled up the garage door, she bowed to him, "ladies first."

Trey ignored the remark and stepped inside the pitch black garage, "I'm guessing you still have a bit of packing to do?"

"Not exactly," she pulled on a lever as a million bright lights switched on revealing a chrome interior that gave the impression of a dome, a control panel sat in the center of the room.

The interior was sleek yet gave the impression that it was fairly worn out, with several exposed wires jutting out from busted wall panels The twin swords, crossbow and staff that Jayd had used in battle hung in glass cases along the wall on one side along with a pair of violet daggers which Trey did not recognize on the very end.

Syd stood next to him and placed her hands on her hips, "Welcome to the Annex Trey."

"The Annex…" Trey stood in awe of his new surrounding, "so… this is where you guys live?"

"For the most part," Eli called out from the gem on Syd's gauntlet, "The Annex acts as our base of operations and safe heaven. It's reinforced so that no Gate Keeper can enter no matter how strong they are."

"It's our mobile fortress," Jayd said as a small chirping sound erupted from a pile of broken panels as a mechanical owl like creature flew up from the clutter and dashed over to Syd. Syd laughed a little, "Hi there Torchwick, you miss us?"

The owl made small clicking noises and nodded, "Yes! Yes!"

Syd smiled, "We missed you too."

Trey jumped back, "GAH! The heck is that?!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," she held the robotic owl up to Trey, "This is Torchwick, he acts as the anchor and navigator for the Annex. He keeps it running but sadly his systems got fried he can't control where we go… I'm still working on it."

"I see…" Trey looked around for a moment then turned back to Syd, "So… how exactly does this thing move?"

Syd snapped her fingers and pointed to the terminal in the center of the room, "Right over there," she said hopping over to the control board grabbing a large lever. She looked back to Trey, "You might want to hold onto something."

Trey raised an eyebrow, "Wait, why?"

Eli spoke out, "Turbulence."

Syd shrugged then smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She flipped the lever down resulting in the entire room shaking knocking Trey off his feet and onto the floor. The primary lights of the Annex shut off as dull neon green ones took their place as a drowning electronic whine filled the room.

"Oh, almost forgot," Syd spoke up pulling the lever back up bringing the Annex to a halt, the lighting remaining the same, "there's something I want to show you." she said jumping over to a small hatch on the wall.

Trey picked himself up off the ground and made his way over to the hatch. Without saying a word Syd opened the hatch revealing a glass window that looked out to a neon green void filled with what looked like cables made of neon light of various colors.

Trey's jaw dropped, "What is this?"

"This is the network, my world," Syd smiled, "network riders such as myself use this subspace to travel all across the world to get to where they need to be. Oh, there goes one now!" she called out pointing to an orb of light travel down a violet colored path at a speed that was almost impossible to see.

"Whoa!" Trey jumped back, "You can get halfway across the world in a matter of seconds from here?"

"Yup," Syd returned leaning against a wall, "Beautiful isn't it? Such a shame that you can only see it for an instant… though most good things in this world rarely last forever."

Trey looked at her, "Syd… who exactly are you?"

She looked back at him and smiled, "I'm just a wandering network rider," she said poking him on the nose, "that's all you need to know."

{Insert Opening Theme - "Rinbu Revolution" by Chihara Minori}

Selias hung upside down from a steel hoop swing above a bit of dusty old bones surrounded by several pale blue flames. She spun herself around in the air as her puffy orange pigtails hung down over her face letting out a small sigh.

"Man, what is taking Many Faces so damn long!" she moaned, "He should know better than to keep me waiting!" She pulled herself up and leaned against the hoop with one leg up against one side and the other hanging off the edge of it, "Man I'm bored… I hate that."

Just then, a bright sapphire blue flame ignited behind her.

"GAH!" Selias screamed nearly being knocked off balance, "What's wrong with you!" The blue flame crackled angrily at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Status report?" she slumped back down on her swing, "Kind of crap, the girl has gotten a new friend on her side."

The flame crackled once again as if it was asking a question.

Selias nodded in response to it, "It would appear so. Not sure what's so special about him though, he's just an average fledging." Another crack from the blaze erupted this time causing her to raise her voice, "I JUST SAID THERE WASN'T ANYTHING!"

The flame grew warmer as a soothing coo sounded from it.

"I know I know, geez this is such a pain… how are things going on your end?" The flame responded to her causing her to roll her eyes, "Oh my, aren't you so lucky."

The flame seemed to laugh at her.

"Easy for you to say, you're sitting on your ass while I have to do all the work!" After another response she raised both her eyebrows in disgust, "It's always the girls with you! What is it about them that get you in such a hot tizzy anyway?"

The flame laughed once again.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, by the looks of things the wanderer and her friend will be arriving in their next location shortly. I should get back to work." The flame made a small crackle that sounded like a kiss being blown before going out in a burst of ember. Selias rolled her eyes and sighed, "I love you too."

"Excuse me my lady," a deep booming voice called out from one of the blue flames around her, "I'm in position and awaiting further instruction."

"Many Faces…" she glared at the flame "you're late. Surely you know the punishment for those that disappoint me."

"I'm sorry Lady Selias," a slithering voice beyond the flame pleaded, "it shall not happen again."

"I should hope not," she said maintaining the disappointed glare.

"Now then my lady," a raggy old woman's voice called out, "what are my orders?"

Selias rolled her eyes, "just… do whatever you want."

"As you wish," the slithering snake voice call out once again, the blue flame quickly going out as soon as it was done speaking.

The orange haired seraph fell down on her swing hanging upside down once again before letting out a sigh, "honestly… what is even the point of all this?"

Syd switched off the Annex as it's primary lights switched back on as the rubble settled down until only a relaxing hum could be heard throughout the rooms interior. Syd hopped down and went to pull open door on the side of the large garage one.

"Alright, I wonder where we've ended up now," Syd said with a grin out of anticipation pulling the door open as daylight rushed into the confides of the Annex. She looked over to Trey, "You might want to come see this."

Trey stepped over to the door and looked out, his heart stopped for a moment as the bustling streets of London England filled his vision, "Unbelievable… I never thought I'd be this far away from home in my life."

Syd smiled at him, "You can go anywhere you want to if you set your mind to it, you just need to take the first step out the door." She slapped Trey on the back, "Now then, how's about we look around and see where the beasts are hiding?"

Trey looked back and nodded, "Just one question, where should we start?"

Syd patted him on the shoulder, "That is just one part of the fun." A small growl erupted from Trey's stomach. Jayd laughed a bit closer her dull green eyes, "First off, why don't we get you something to eat."

Trey looked off to one side and smiled with a look of embarrassment in his eyes, "Yeah… that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright then come on!" Syd instructed stepping into the streets of London, "There's a place I know not too far from here, follow me and I'll show you."

In an elementary school across town, a group of kids made up of three girls and five boys had gathered kicking a soccer ball in the field just outside the main building. One of the girls kicked the ball over to one of the boys who in turn kicked it so hard that it flew over the fence.

"Aw nice going Will!" cried out a larger boy, "That's the fourth time you've done that! Honestly, why do we even bother playing with you?"

"Hey! Leave him alone will ya Ronnie!" Shouted back the girl who had passed it to will in the first place. She had short brown hair along with deep violet eyes and wore a red t-shirt and navy blue shorts along with heavily worn out running shoes.

The older boy crossed his arms and scoffed at her, "not my fault he sucks."

"Oh just shut it!" the girl yelled back at him, "I'll just get it okay?"

Will raised his hand, "It's okay Jill… I'll get it."

"A-are you sure?" Jill asked raising an eyebrow.

Will nodded back, "Yeah, it will only take a sec."

The small boy ran over and placed one foot into the chainlink fence and slowly but surely climbed up to the top. Once there, he swung one foot over it and looked down to the ground which from his perspective felt like a hundred miles below him. He looked over to the ball which had landed in a gutter then gulped before climbing down to the other side.

He picked the ball up from out of the gutter and threw it over the fence to the other side.

"FINALLY!" Ron shouted from the other side of the fence.

Will walked over to the fence and grabbing onto it with both of his hands. He let out a small sigh then leaned his head against the links, "Why do I always do this?" he whispered to himself as a tears began to form in his eyes, "why do I always fail?"

A ghostly blue thread like beam appeared onto his back and ran down to a sewer grate as a tear in reality ripped open from the grate. The thread fell down into the rip and wrapped around the finger of a humanoid lion like creature with a goat's head stuck to his shoulder, red bat wings jutting off his back and poison green snake in place of his tail.

The lion's head cackled, "Well well… looks like we've found one."

The beast's snake tail slithered up his back and hissed, "Lady Selias will be pleased."

"After Grak'nar's failure, I don't it will be hard to do so," The goat's head smirked, "let the hunt begin my brothers."

"We'll wait until he's alone," The lion's head snarled sniffing the thread, "then we'll break him apart from the inside out."

"I love the way you think," the snake called out licking his lips, "Ashura of Many Faces."

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

Syd and Trey sat at a white circular table atop the roof of a cafe. Trey tapped his fingers on the glass of the table's top looking out to the horizon while Syd aligned her five dice in the order of green, orange, blue, violet and red from the left side of the table to the right.

"Alright, let's see if we have this right…" she called out to Eli whose gem sat in the middle of the row of dice on the table removed from Syd's gauntlet, "We have five at the moment, but not much info on how they all work. How much do you think these guys will be able to handle?"

"Analyzing," Eli announced with a quick spark in his gem, " D6: Emerald, Classification: Striker, Uses: 14 of 20. D6: Amber, Classification: Hunter, Uses: 9 of 20. D6: Sapphire, Classification: Caster, Uses: 1 of 20. D6: Violet, Classification: Stalker, Uses: 3 of 20. D6: Crimson, Classification: Finisher, Uses 19 of 20."

"I see," Syd returned raising an eyebrow, taking both the red and green dice into her hands, "we should probably set a bit of jayd aside to make new Striker and Finisher dice… Torch is not going to be happy about this. Oh well," She shrugged and put them back down on the table where they were, "Guess there isn't much we can do about it now, is there?"

"With every choice comes sacrifice," Eli announced, "You of all people should know that by now Syd."

Syd sighed, "I know I know… still doesn't make it easy," she looked over to Trey who was still staring off into space with somewhat of a long face. "Trey?" she called out to him, "is everything alright?"

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine," he said turning to her forcing a smile, "Everything is a okay."

She raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Of course," Trey nodded, "why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she returned sliding back into her chair. She looked up to a big white ferris wheel that towered over them, "Hey look!" she called out pointing to it dawning a smile, "the london eye! Photos sure don't do the thing justice, am I right?"

Trey shrugged still with the same smug expression, "I guess…"

Syd frowned, "is that so…" in less time that it took to blink she raised her arm into the air and brought her splayed open hand down hard on the boy who sat in front of him.

"OW!" Trey shouted grabbing the top of his head where Syd had struck him, "What was that for!"

Syd cross her arms, "Maybe if you were paying attention that wouldn't have happened."

"Well I'm paying attention now!" Trey yelled back.

Syd glared at him in silence, keeping the boy in the dark. After a few moments, she slapped him again.

Trey shouted in agony, "What did I do that time!"

Syd bursted out laughing, "I just felt like it that time."

As the two quarreled, a waiter with long slicked back black hair wearing a formal black shirt and a pair of neatly pressed black dress pants approached them. "Excuse me… I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, we were just-" Syd began speaking only to be silenced once she caught a glimpse of the man's face, "... what are you doing here?"

"Why I work here," the waiter said with a grin, "don't you remember my flower?"

"How could I forget?" Syd pouted crossing her arms, "is there something important you came over here for?"

"Why yes, that would be your order," the waiter said with a smile placing two plates from the tray he carried onto the table. A chocolate and strawberry sundae with sprinkles and hot fudge sauce along with a cherry on top in front of Syd and a chicken club sandwich in front of Trey, "Please enjoy your meal, I'll be back once you're finished." the waiter said before walking off.

Trey raised an eyebrow, "Uh… mind me asking what that was about?"

Syd shook her head, "Just forget about it.

Trey asked once again, "You sure?"

Syd nodded, "He's not worth the time," she picked up a silver spoon that had been placed into the strawberry side of the sundae, a smile quickly appearing on her face, "this on the other hand is." She picked up a small spoonful of ice cream and brought it to her mouth only to stop halfway and place the spoon back into the bowl, "Whoops, almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Trey asked as Syd pulled off one of the filled vials attached to her belt and cracking it open, pouring a bit of it into the ice cream and mixing it with her spoon, "Uh… is that really a good idea?"

Syd completely ignored him and shoved the spoon into her mouth, "Hmm, sweet momma that's good stuff!" She shouted with glee as her dull green eyes seemed to brighten up with every bite becoming a dazzling emerald like color.

"Wait, you mean you can actually eat that stuff?"

"You got it," Syd returned, "you wanna try some?"

Trey thought for a moment, then nodded, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Syd grabbed a glass that was meant for water and poured a small bit of the green liquid into it before passing it over to Trey.

"Here ya go," she said with a somewhat sinister smirk.

Trey looked into the cup for a moment watching as the bizarre substance bubbled inside the glass, he took a small gulp then brought the class to his lips taking a small bit of it into his mouth. Upon contact the liquid sent a sharp burning sensation to the inside of his mouth causing him to spit it right out on to the ground.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Syd laughed, "I can't believe you actually did that!"

Trey grabbed his chest and panted, "How can you eat this stuff!"

"Silly boy," Syd grinned patting Trey on the head, "only network riders like myself can consume jayd."

"To the average person it's highly corrosive," Eli explained, "that's why over time, the network navigators devised a defense system to neutralize the effects. There are even a select few amongst the Network's highest ranking riders that have proven able to use it as a source of nourishment."

"Is that why you collect it?" Trey asked somewhat taken back by this new information.

"That's right," Syd nodded back to him, "though most of us just use it to power our weapons. It's a gatekeeper's own life force that is used to destroy them, rather ironic don't you think?"

"That's certainly one way to put it…" Trey thought for a moment then gasped, "speaking of, don't you think we shoul-"

"SYD!" Eli shouted alerting the two, "A gatekeeper has emerged not too far from here!"

Syd smirked, "right on schedule." She quickly finished her ice cream them grabbed her dice off the table and placed Eli's gem back onto her gauntlet, "You might want to take notes this time around Trey my boy, you'll surely learn a heck of a lot more that way."

Back at the school, the kids had finished up their game and were making their way home as the sun began to set on the once crowded schoolyard. Will picked up his bag up from where he had set it down by one of the imaginary goal posts wiping a bit of sweat off of his face.

"Here," Jill called out handing him a bottle of water.

"Oh… thank you," Will returned taking the water from her and cracking it open, taking a few sips before closing it once again.

"Sorry about Ron… he gets a bit too competitive when it comes to things like this." Jill looked at him with her brow furrowed, "You alright?"

Will nodded, "Yeah… I'm okay."

Jill smiled back at him, "That's good." As she spoke, a cherry red car drove up to the curb, "Well, that's my ride. I'll see you on monday okay Will?"

Will nodded once again, "Yeah… see you then."

Jill ran over to the car and opened up the rear door before climbing inside and closing it behind her, waving Will goodbye from the window as the car drove off. Will waved back to her, his heart beginning to race a small bit.

"Aw, how touching," a voice hissed from behind the small boy.

Will's heart skipped a beat as he quickly turned around. His eyes shot open as he stood frozen in horror at the sight of Ashura who now stood directly behind him, the beasts crimson red bat wings covering any source of light making him appear as a mere black shadow with a single blood red eye visible to the boy.

The beast's snake tail broke off and constricted around the small child making it impossible for him to get away. "Such a cutie… don't you think brother?" the snake hissed looking will in the eye, "should we eat him now?"

"HE IS NOT FOR EATING!" the lion roared pulling the snake's head away from the child's face but still leaving him wrapped around his body, "His pure threads must be corrupted, once he has given birth to a gate keeper you may do as you wish with his husk of a body."

"Is that so?" another voice called out.

Ashura turned around to see Syd standing on the field a few feet away from him with Trey standing just behind her.

Trey began to shake a small bit, "Syd… what exactly is that?"

"A chimera," Syd returned, "a gate keeper made up of all sorts of different creatures with each one of their minds fighting for control. Seems that the lion is the most dominant in this one's make up."

"The wanderer…" the beast's goat head spoke out, "we were wondering when you would show."

"I've been awaiting the day I could crush your head within my jaws," the lion's head growled licking its lips, "though I'll admit… I wasn't expecting a girl."

Syd rolled her eyes ignoring the beast's comment, "Eli, you ready?"

"Always," Eli returned, "when you are."

Syd smirked and pulled out her emerald striker gem and her driver slapping it onto her waist, she then pulled up her hood and slammed the die into her belt, "Mihara, Lowe, Sharza, Kuwa, Grune, Nago. Ancient spirits bind this beast and grant me you power. Through me unleashed! she called out before spinning the dial the buckle, "Henshin!"

"Game Start!" her buckle shouted as she spun the dial and pulled her hood up over her face, her coat changing from blue to green as a mask formed in the hood along with light medieval style armor throughout her outfit and two swords formed on her back, "STRIKER! Piercing Saber Arise!"

"Nameless beast of rage and hate!" Syd called out in the combined voice of both her and Eli, "Your soul is forfeit and thus we have come claim it!" She pulled both her swords off her back and aimed one at the beast, "Now… repent foul beast!"

The lion head snorted and turned its full attention to Syd, "You claim my soul?... Mere mortal, I am but a construct created to give life to those similar to myself and bring death to those that attempt to slay me," he narrowed his and sharpened his eyes at her, "I have no soul."

Syd gritted her teeth and tightened her grip around her swords, "Trey, get back." she ordered him, he following her instruction and backing away as far as possible.

The lion growled and charged at Syd clawing at her with all his might, she blocking his strike with one sword then slashing at him with the other, his emerald blood gushing out of the wound as she did so. This however didn't phased the lion in the slightest as he proceeded to ignore the pain and jump down to the ground and kick Syd in the gut with his horse like legs knocking the wind out of her causing her to drop her swords.

Syd panted as she did her best to ignore the pain and make her way back to feet, however Ashura simply grabbed her face and slammed it into a nearby tree.

"SYD!" Trey shouted taking one step forward.

"Stay back!" she called back to him snapping her fingers resulting her both her swords shooting back to her hands. She then reached her arms behind her back and sliced both her swords at the beast's arm slicing it clean off freeing her from his grasp. She turned on her heel and aimed her sword at him once again, "You're stronger than the others… my mistake for underestimating you."

The lion chuckled, "that makes two of us," the snaked unraveled itself off of Will and reattached itself to the beast's tailbone, "tell you what wanderer, we shall leave you and the fledgling be for now. But come this time tomorrow we shall aim to corrupt the fledgling… and we will kill you."

Syd gritted her teeth a small bit then muttered, "... deal."

Without another word, the chimera clawed at the air in front of him with his remaining arm causing a rip into the network to form in front of him and with one strong leap he dashed into it as it closed after him leaving his severed arm behind.

Syd pressed down on the button on the top of her driver ejecting the die from her buckle returning her to normal. She sighed then kicked the beast's severed arm across the field, "Man, I can't believe we actually let him get away!"

"There was nothing we could have done Syd," Eli called out to her, "you know that."

"yeah I know," Syd sighed, "you don't need to remind me."

Will fell to the ground and began to tremble before breaking down and bursting to tears. Syd turned to him then gave a warm smile and knelt down in front of him.

"There there little one, it's alright" she cooed wrapping her arms tightly around the small child patting him on the head, "that monster isn't going to hurt you…I'll make sure of it."

Trey watched from the other side of the field keeping his distance. He felt that even though both him and Syd were very much human, she seemed to be from a completely different world then he. Of course he suspected this since he first met her, but now is was all the more true when now, even though they were only a few feet away, the distance to him felt far greater.

Deep within the cables of his network, Ashura dug through a pile of bones and dismembered body parts as if he looking for something.

"Looking for this?" a voice called out from the shadows, "Many Faces?"

Ashura looked over to see the same man with slicked back black hair that Syd and Trey ran into earlier standing just outside the mouth to his lair. He held in his hand a glass jar with the arm of a dragon like creature with pale white scales and long blue claws.

"Maestro…" Ashura growled, "where did you get that?"

"Scavenged it from the corpse of another lion much like yourself," the black haired man proclaimed tossing the limb over to the beast, "I figured you might get better use of it then it's former owner… poor thing never was all she was cracked up to be."

The goat's head raised an eyebrow, "what's the catch?"

"No catch," Maestro returned, "so long as you bring in yours."

The lion broke open the jar and attached the arm to his gritting his teeth from the pain of the nerves connecting, "With this there will be no problem of us securing our prey

"I should hope so," Maestro leaned against the mouth of the cave looking up at the ceiling, "mother is already irritated, you best not disappoint her younger sister much longer."

Ashura snarled, "We don't intend to. We'll capture this fledgling and destroy the wanderer... without fail."

Maestro looked back to him and smirked, "music to my ears."

{Insert Ending Theme - "Kyoukai no Kanata" by Chihara Minori}

_**Next time on Kamen Rider Jayd:**_

_Oh boy, things are really heating up now! How are Syd and Eli going to get out of this one? With Ashura on the prowl with new drive and power there's no telling what dangers our heroes face! But you're just going to have to wait and see when Kamen Rider Jayd continues with it's __**4th Revolution. Crossing Over, A Reason for Being! **__Don't be late!_


	4. 4th Revolution: Crossing Over

**4th Revolution. Crossing Over, A Reason for Being**

Maestro sat atop the mouth of a large crater within the web of cables, watching carefully as the chimera Ashura slashed away at mindless masses of human shaped cables that Maestro control via threads of light attached to his fingertips.

Ashura got to the point where he began to get frustrated as once he would tear one of the dummies a part, two more would take it's place. Ashura growled and roared at the top of his lounges erupting in a wave of ear shattering sound which sent all the dummies against the walls of the crater.

"MAESTRO!" he growled glaring back at the man who looked down on him from above, "WE GROW TIRED OF YOUR GAMES!" the snake tail hissed, "WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO WASTE OUR TIME!"

Maestro, retaining his devilish smirk, shook his head and rose to his feet, "I am not 'wasting' it as you so gently put it, I'm merely allowing you kill it." he flipped his haired and snapped his fingers causing a wine glass to appear in his left hand along with a black bottle with a severed grey hand with long black nails, "it was you who set the timer, have you forgotten that already Many Faces?"

The lion's head growled while the goat spat back, "No we haven't! WE are simply-"

Ashura then grabbed the goat head by it's mouth and began pulling, "learn to shut your mouth Elda… this is my body, not yours."

The goat pleaded, "Sorry master… I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" Ashura growled glaring at Elda with hungry eyes, "Speak on my behalf without permission once again?"

Elda began to shake, "It won't happen again… I swear it on my life!"

Ashura snarled, "I know."

In one fell swoop Ashura ripped the goat's head off from his shoulder as red threads quickly healed the wound left open from her removal on his body. Elda began to shake even more as her eyes shifted around rapidly, "Brother please… DON'T DO THIS!"

Before the goat could say another word, Ashura crushed the poor defenseless thing within the paw of a single claw reducing her to an unrecognizable pile of threads and human bones.

Maestro smirked as he swirled the wine in his glass, "now that's the beast I worked so hard to create," he whispered to himself, taking a small sip from his glass, "Oh Syd my dear, you'll certainly have your hands full with this one."

{Insert Opening Theme - "Rinbu Revolution" by Chihara Minori}

Trey and Will sat on a park bench just a small ways away from the school field. Syd was over by an ice cream cart picking up something for the two kids and herself.

"Okay… let me think," Syd thought for a moment looking over the selections that were available, she then snapped her fingers as her usual grin appeared on her face "Okay got it, I'll have to fudge pops and once Tasty Nugget Gobber Fire Cracker please."

"Alright miss," the man at the cart nodded reaching into the freezer and pulling out what Syd had asked for before handing them to her and reaching out his other hand, "that'll be sixteen pounds and forty-six pence."

Syd nodded and finished out a hand full of blank pieces of paper and metal and handed them to the vender as they transformed into the currency she needed, the vender not seeming to notice.

Syd looked at him with a smiled, "Have a nice day!" she said taking the ice cream from him and skipping away back to Will and Trey on the bench.

"You too!" the cart owner returned with a smile of his own and a wave.

Once Syd had made it back to the bench, she handed each of the boys one of the fudge bars she had bought, "here you go kids."

"Thank you," the two returned taking the bars from her.

Syd sat down on the bench beside Will so that the boy was directly in between her and Trey, "So then… Will was it?" the boy nodded as Syd unwrapped her frozen snack and took a bite into it chewing it slowly before swallowing, "what's your story? Why do you think that creature was after you?"

Will began to tense up a bit, "I-I really just don't know…" he dug his nails into his jeans as tears began to fall down from his cheeks and onto his hands, "it all happened so fast… I was grabbing my bag, then next thing I knew…"

Syd frowned then placed one hand on the boy's back, "there there Will," she cooed wrapping her other arm around him, being careful that none of her popsicle get on him, "Sorry for being so pushy, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

Will sniffled, "thanks," he whimpered wiping the tears from his eyes. Trey then handed Will his fudge bar, Will simply took it, unwrapped it and then proceeding to eat "just who are you guys away?"

"I'm just a girl with a dream and no home," Syd smiled, she then pointed to Trey, "and this guy is just tagging along… he's not important."

Trey sat straight and spat out the fudge bar that was in his mouth, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IMPORTANT!"

Syd laughed a little, "Silly boy," she chuckled flicking Trey in the nose, "for a former high school student you must have not taken the class on how to take a joke."

Trey's eye twitched, "... well I wouldn't need it if they weren't so personal."

Syd shrugged, "I guess you're right… ah well," in a few short bites she finished her popsicle then eyed the bag that Will had just below his feet, "So Will… you play sports?"

"Well… football on occasion…" Will sighed hanging his head, "but I'm not very good at it… I should probably just give up on it"

Syd raised an eyebrow as she turned her attention to the back of the boy's neck as a ghostly pale blue thread began to grow noticeably darker. She jumped to her feet then patted the boy on both shoulders.

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed with a smile looking deep into his eyes, "I'm sure with a little work you can be great!"

Will shook his head, "I can't… there's no point."

She sighed then stood up straight, "Alright, if that's how you wanna be," she pulled out a dull grey die and threw it up into the air, "we're gonna need to do this the hard way."

The die burst into a cloud of black smoke before transforming into a hovering clown face with an analog clock wedge within it's mouth.

"Gah!" Will shouted jumping back a bit, "What is that thing?"

"You're training buddy," Syd returned with a smirked, "Now, we don't have much time so I'll be brief." She pointed to the clock which currently had both it's hands on the zero at the top, "This clock will count down sixty, that means you have one hour to complete your training for today."

Will's eyes shot open, "TRAINING! What do you mean training!"

"Simple," she raised her hand pointed to a race track just down a set of step "I want you to run one hundred laps around that track in under an hour." she then pointed over her shoulder to the clock, "otherwise, chucky over there won't leave you alone," an evil smirk appeared on her face, "and he'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Both Will and Trey's jaws dropped, "You serious?"

"Tick tock Will," she smiled tapping her wrist like a watch, "we haven't called all evening."

"Alright alright, I'll do," Will then sighed as he hopped off the bench and proceeded down to the track, Trey and Syd watching him from the top of the stairs.

"Syd, are you sure about this?" Trey asked concerned for the child's well being, "Doesn't this seem a little bit harsh?"

"Hush," Syd returned placing her finger overtop of Trey's lips which felt rather cold probably due to the ice cream she had been eating, "I'm curious to see how this goes."

Trey stood looking at Syd in silence for a moment, a bit taken back from how quickly her mood changed. He then looked out to the field where Will was running and kept his focus on him.

After a full half hour of running, Will finally collapsed onto the track after only doing about ten laps. Syd then sighed and rose to her feet before making her way down the steps and over to Will.

She knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tired?"

"Yeah…" Will panted trying to force himself up but only managing to get up onto his knees using his hands as support, "I can't walk another step…"

"I see…" Syd thought for a moment, "Well, how about you run another four laps then take a break for a bit?"

Will's eyes shot open once again, "You're kidding right?! There's no way!"

"Oh come on, it's just four laps," Syd frowned, "once you're done I'll let you rest and then you can finish tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Will looked over to the clock which was twenty minutes away from reaching zero, he gulped then rose to his feet and without another word took off down the track. Within five minutes he had finished the laps and had made it back to Syd.

"There…" he panted resting his weight on his knees using his arms as a brace, "happy now?"

"Very," Syd smiled, "Hey, come to think of it that was your fastest time yet, how about you go for another three laps?"

"OH COME ON!" Will cried, "You said tha-"

Syd slapped the boy on his back, "it's just three laps, you'll be done before you know it."

Will sighed then ran around the track three more times with the same time as it took him to do the five from earlier. This time he stood up completely straight and was barely panting at all. "THERE! Can I take a break now!"

Syd tapped her finger against her cheekbone then looked back to the boy, "Oh? Sorry, I was else where. Would you mind doing those three laps again?"

"WHA-" Will was about to burst but then swallowed his frustration and just took the three extra laps. Once he had finished them he felt like he was about to drop, his legs felt heavy and he could just barely lift his arms. Once he reached Syd he fell to the ground on his backside, "That's it! I'm not doing anymore!"

"That's fair enough I guess," Syd said with a smile before snapping her fingers dismissing the clown like clock at the top of the hill, "though I am curious about something… You ran a total of eleven extra laps when you claimed you couldn't take another step, why do you think that is?"

Will looked up to her confused at her question, "You forced me to!"

"I suggested you run more laps, but never did I say you had to run them," Syd stated crossing her arms looking down to the child, "You were the one who could have simply said no but you only did that once you had only run the eleven extra laps. You claimed you were down after running just twenty, but somehow you managed to run eleven more. So explain yourself kid, why do you think that was possible?"

Will was stunned speechless at what the woman before was saying then hung his head and looked down to the ground, "I… I honestly don't know."

"Well, then perhaps I can explain it to you," Syd said giving the boy a warm smile and kneeling down to his level, "It's because people naturally doubt their own abilities as well as their limits, but when they're required to they can find the strength they need. That's part of what makes being human so special." She extended her hand, "Now then, let's get you home. I'll buy you another ice cream on the way if you want."

Tears began to fill the boy's eyes as he was absolutely stunned by the woman's kind words.

"Ms… who exactly are you?"

"Syd's the name, and I'm only a wandering network rider," she said as she scooped the boy up and placed him onto her back, "that's all you need to know."

"Thank you Syd," Will smiled back to her, "for everything."

Syd frowned for a second, the thought of what might happen to this poor boy if she should fail tomorrow crossing her mind. She shook her head getting those thoughts out of her head then regained her warm smile, "Don't mention it kiddo!"

{End of Part A}

{Start of Part B}

Maestro sat above the crater where Ashura was still at work batting away at the cable dummies as a clock in the mouth of a bat slowly ticked away before finally reaching twelve as a pair of loud bells rung from the bat's wings.

Maestro smirked, "Times up… let's see if it was enough."

Ashura growled as the targets finally backed away from him and merged back from the walls that they had originally spawned from. He then turned to a recently stitched up hole in the side of one wall and ran the claws of his newly acquired reptilian arm and sliced through the wall opening up a rip in reality leading to the human world.

"We'll be back later," Ashura growled as he stepped through the rift, "try not to be here once we return."

"Oh, I don't plan on it," Maestro returned, "just be sure that you do return."

Ashura snarled and said nothing else before stepping through the tunnel as it closed behind him.

"Oh my," Maestro grinned pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, "they sure do grow up fast nowadays don't they?" he grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand, "Perhaps I should change into something a bit more formal, I do like to look my best at funerals afterall."

Syd stood in the field of Will's school after the bell had already rung dismissing the students for the day. Trey and Will stood a good few feet away from her as a pair of claws tore through the air in front of her, she instantly pulling out her driver and slapping it onto her waist.

"Keep Will close to you okay Trey," she instructed as she pulled her hood over her face as the tear infront of her began to widen, "if things go wrong I want you two to run, you got that?"

Trey remained silent and simply nodded, placing one hand onto Will's shoulder.

"Here he comes Syd," Eli's voiced echoed in Syd's head as the beast's claws began tear open the rip further, "you ready?"

Syd smirked under her hood as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her green striker die, "always."

At that moment Ashura tore through the rift in front of Syd and stepped through it, snarling at her. He sniffed the air and looked over to Will then back to Syd, "you actually brought him?"

"I keep to my word," Syd returned looking at him with a great fire in her eyes, "even if it's to a beast like you."

Ashura snarled, "admirable… for a human."

Syd ignored the beasts comment choosing not to respond to it. She looked to the creature's newly acquired arm, it's bone white scales glistening in the amber hue of the setting sun. "Alright… let's do this already," without another word Syd slammed the die into her belt, "Mihara, Lowe, Sharza, Kuwa, Grune, Nago. Ancient spirits bind this beast, and have your power be through me unleashed!" she called out before spinning the dial the buckle, "Henshin!"

"Game Start!" her buckle shouted as she spun the dial and pulled her hood up over her face, her coat changing from blue to green as a mask formed in the hood along with light medieval style armor throughout her outfit and two swords formed on her back, "STRIKER! Piercing Saber Arise!"

Without much delay, Ashura charged at Syd at full force readying the claws of his reptilian arm to slash her to pieces. Syd raised one of her swords in preparation for the beast's attack leaving her second blade by her side as the chimera finally reached her. However, instead of clawing at her, Ashura instead forced all of his weight into his shoulder and rammed into Syd pinning her into a nearby wall.

Syd laughed, "That all you've got?" she flipped the sword in her left hand so she held it with her backhand before delivering a powerful strike to Ashura's chest knocking him back a few good feet, a high amount of jayd beginning to spew out from the wound. "Because I'm just getting started!"

She slammed her fist down on the button on top of her driver popping out her striker die before quickly replacing it with a deep violet one.

"You haven't used that one in a while," Eli pointed out, "what's the occasion?"

"Figured I'd mix it up a bit," Syd returned giving her belt a good spin.

"REROLL!" Her belt shouted as the die came to a halt, "STALKER! Descending from the Shadows!" a ray of light covered her swords shifting them into a pair of curved daggers with violet accented hilts, her coat changing from green to purple.

"It doesn't matter what color you are," Ashura snarled, "We're still going to kill you!"

The beast slashed at Syd only to have her vanish in less time that it took to blink. Ashura looked around rapidly trying to find her, the bright yellow eyes of Syd's mask flashing in front of his own for a second only to disappear as if they weren't even there to begin with. The beast then felt a sharp pain in both of his sides as Syd reappeared behind him with both her dagger japped into the beast's thread like flesh.

"GAHHHH!" the beast roared swiping at Syd resulting in her jumping back, just then his heart began to slow down rapidly as he was brought to his knees, "What… what did you do to me you cur!"

Syd pulled out two more daggers from a pouch on the back of her belt, "poison tipped blades, super effective in taming wild animals." she explained before throwing both of them into the lion's forehead and left shoulder, "in a few moments you won't even be able to speak, let alone move."

"Like hell…" Ashura growled trying to force himself to his feet.

"I better finish this quick," Syd said to herself as she popped the violet Stalker die out of her driver and switched it with the red finisher. "FINAL ROLL!" She spun the dial on her belt spinning the die before it came to a halt as a white five appeared on it, "FIVE! CRITICAL STRIKE!"

Syd pulled yet another dagger from her pouch, this one glowing bright red, and threw it at Ashura. The blade split into five smaller blades as the chimera grabbed the snake forming his tail just before all five hit him simultaneously engulfing him in a shroud a violet flames and black smoke.

The red finisher die cracked, turning to grey dust as it fell out from Syd's driver. As the smoke cleared, Ashura was revealed to still be standing with a human skull still attached to it's spinal cord in his claws and the snake tail ripped from his body.

Syd's eyes narrowed as she realized what just happened, "he sacrificed a part of your own collective mind to survive the attack… clever, yet far too cruel."

Ashura snarled at the rider then set his sights on Trey and Will, his eyes narrowing once Will entered his sight. He scrapped his horse hoof leg against the ground before pulling out both of his claws and charging straight at the boy, letting out a fearsome roar as he did so.

With not much time to switch forms, Syd jumped in front of Will and swung her arms out to either side as Ashura swung his claw at the three of them, not carrying much who he struck.

"SARAH STOP IT!" a voice echoed in the beast's head as the imagine of a crying blue eyed girl with long red hair flashed over Syd in his eyes before fading just as quickly as it appeared, resulting in Ashura stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Who is Sarah?..." Ashura growled, he grabbed Syd by her neck and looked into her eyes, "ANSWER ME!"

Syd gritted her teeth, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ashura snarled then threw her to the ground, "LIAR!" he then raised his horse hoof and kicked Trey square in the face knocking him to the ground, "No matter," he continued to growl as he raised his claws to Will, "I'll simply take what I need from this one!"

In one fell swoop he slashed his claws across Will's chest as a massive rift formed over top of him, Ashura quickly jumping into it and sealing it behind him. Syd and Trey jumped to their feet and ran over to Will.

Trey began breathing heavily holding the boy in his arms. Will then began to shift around making painful grunting noises as small blue cracks started to form on his skin, the color of which quickly fading to a dark purple.

"Come on Will!" Trey shouted slapping the boy a bit, "Stay with me! Don't let this guy get to you, fight back!"

"That's not going to do anything Trey," Syd put bluntly reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of black dice with one with a gold trim and the other a silver. "These are the only things that can do any good."

"What are they going to do?" Trey asked holding the boy tight.

"Lay him down flat on the ground," Syd instructed, Trey immediately doing what he was asked. Syd placed the silver trim die on Will's forehead and the gold on his heart, she then closed her eyes and pressed her thumbs down on the two of them. "Mihira of Shadow, Lowe of Light. Banish the beast from this pure heart," she called out as the dice began to glow and phase themselves into the boy, "Ready your hands of godly might, and send me forward as your dart!"

Syd's armor then shattered to pieces while her eyes shot open shining brightly for a split second then faded into a dull soulless grey, remaining open and staring blankly at Trey.

"Oh Syd?" Trey called out to her reaching his hand out to her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Eli called out from the gem on Syd's gauntlet, "If her vessel is moved her mind not be able to find it's way back."

Trey raised an eyebrow, "Her… vessel?"

Deep within the depths of Will's inner network Syd walked through a cavern made up of bright blue cables still donning the robes of her Stalker form. She stumble through a few tunnels before coming upon a large sapphire blue crystal set on a pedestal in the middle of a clearing with a bright azure flame burning strong within it.

"So that's the boy's flame," Syd smiled placing her hand against the crystal, "I always knew he had a strong one."

"Don't touch it," Ashura snarled as he jumped down behind her, "I was told make that flame burn red with hatred, and I'll tear down anyone who gets in my way of that."

Syd laughed, "That's funny, because my job is to hunt down creatures like you and bring in their blood as proof." she announced as she pulled yet another pair of daggers from her pouch, pointing one of them at Ashura smirking under her mask as she did so, "and I've never fail an assignment."

"You dare mock me?" Ashura snarled, "Do you know who you're even dealing with!"

"I've killed plenty of gate keepers just like you, they all boasted about how powerful they all were but in the end… they turned to dust in my hands," Syd disappeared from in front of Ashura and reappear directly behind him, "AND YOU'RE JUST THE SAME!" she threw her two daggers at him then kicked him to the ground, flipping off him and landing on her feet just a few feet away, "I am Network Rider Jayd, and I'll protect the innocent from creatures like you!"

Ashura cackled as he rose to his feet as if he were in a zombified state, "How can you protect… when you cannot protect yourself?"

Ashura dashed over to Syd clawing her coat resulting in the sleeve on her right forearm ripping a bit as well as making a gash in small plate of metal underneath it which. Syd grunted and grabbed her forearm as if it were her own skin that had been damaged. Ashura however didn't stop and slashed open a few cables behind him as a red fluid began to spew out it.

Ashura then quickly turned on his heel and threw a punch at Syd who quickly turned herself to block it with the same forearm that had been damaged by the beast's previous strike. She held it there for a moment but the metal under her coat continued to crack forcing her to pull her arm back and throw her other one out in it's place.

Ashura saw this coming so as soon as her fist and been thrown the beast grabbed Syd's arm and used it as leverage to pick her up and slam her into a wall, Syd simply gritting her teeth a bit as it barely even hurt.

"Nowhere to run you filth," Ashura snarled, "any last words?"

"I have a few," Syd said with a smirk under her mask as she ran her hand along the wall covered in the red fluid, "for you."

Before Ashura had time to react, Syd grabbed the another dagger with her free bloodstained hand and jabbed it into the elbow joint of the reptilian arm which the chimera was using to pin her down. She then grabbed hold of the beast's wrist with her other hand once he had released her and force her dagger upward ripping the beast's new arm clean off of his body.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Ashura roared out of pain grabbing the stump, "That's twice you've removed this arm! You'll pay for this!"

Syd panted heavily looking down at her closed blood filled fist as she swirled it in her hand, "Sorry Will, I'll need to power this," she thought to herself, closing her fist tightly around it as the blood began to glow before transforming into a new red finisher die, "you'll thank me for it later."

Ashura charged at Syd for one final strike as Syd placed the new die into her driver. "FINAL ROLL!" She spun the dial on her belt spinning the die before it came to a halt as a white three appeared on it, "THREE! FATAL STRIKE!"

"Game over," she said to herself before throwing one final dagger at the raging chimera, this one glowing bright red before splitting into three smaller blades and striking Ashura on various parts on his body engulfing him in a cloud of violet flames. As the smoke cleared, only a pile of human bones covered in red thread remained with a fair amount of jayd covering them.

Syd knelt down and grabbed one of the viles from off her belt and scooped some of it up, swirling it around to inspect it before screwing the cap on and placing it back onto her belt. She looked behind her as the tear in the wall began to slowly but surely repair itself from the damage that was inflicted onto it, Syd smiling under her mask in the process.

Back outside the network, the cracks on Will's face faded away as he began to regain consciousness. Syd's eyes then regained their emerald green color as the gold and silver trimmed black dice removed themselves from Will's heart and mind.

Will's eyes shot open as he began to breath heavily, "Where did the monster go?! It didn't hurt anyone did it?"

Syd smiled and simply shook her head, "and it won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again," she looked to him with the same warm eyes as before and grabbed hold of his hands with her own, "and it's all thanks to you Will."

Will gulped, "Really?"

Just then, a cherry red car drove up to the curb and came to an abrupt halt. Syd then quickly stood Will up and grabbed Trey by his wrist, pulling him behind a tree.

"Syd!" he whispered "What are you-"

"Hush you," she interrupted, "I wanna see where this goes."

The driver side passenger door then slammed open as small girl with short brown and violet eyes dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans came running into the school yard, stopping once she noticed Will.

"Jill?" Will asked brushing dirt off of his pants, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh forgot my bag," Jill said a bit embarrassed by the whole thing, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh I… I forgot mine too," Will returned quickly, "I came back to get it but now I can't find it... Isn't that funny?"

Jill burst out laughing, "Yeah! It kind of is!"

"I think I might have left in the classroom," Will scratched his neck, "Would you like to come with me to get it?"

Jill smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'd love to."

"Great," Will smiled beginning to blush a small bit, "shall we get going?"

Jill nodded and the two ran off towards the main entrance together. Syd then came out from behind the tree with a smile on her face, "Aw, I sure do love happy endings don't you Trey?"

Trey smiled back, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"So Trey my man," Syd spoke back turning back to Trey, "shall we get on our way?"

Trey nodded, "Right behind you."

"Excellent, with more gate keepers being born everyday there's no telling what awaits us on the road a head," she said grabbing him by the wrist once again and looking up to the sky, "but then again, isn't that only a small part of what makes an adventure fun?"

{Insert Ending Theme - "Kyoukai no Kanata" by Chihara Minori}

_**Next time on Kamen Rider Jayd:**_

_Our heroes find themselves face to face with yet another fledgling with a gate keeper on their tail, but this one seems to be putting up a fight and doesn't want their help. What's up with that? Why can't people just get along when lives are one on the line? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out when Kamen Rider Jayd continues with it's __**5th Revolution. Stubborn, The Self Loathing Fledgling.**_


End file.
